A Replacement Light
by GradGrl
Summary: After Mark is attacked Roger must pick up the pieces and confess his hidden love. MRshipper.


**I'll be honest with you guys, I this was the easiest story I've ever written so it probally one of the worse I've ever written but it's fluffy and a little smutty. I have a couple of more graphic scenes in mind but was afraid of offending people. I hope you like and that you'll review. Also when you see an entire scene in italics that's on film. I tried to make this as reader friendly as possible. If some one could tell me if I failed I'd appricate it. Enjoy!**

**-Cherry**

* * *

Roger Davis sat in his dingy loft laughing at his good friends as they proceeded to act out a

scene from earlier in the day. Angel, Tom Collins (Collins to his friends), and Maureen Johnson

laughed as they fell together on Roger's duck taped couch. "Oh Roger you should've been there. It

was the funniest thing in the world." Maureen said wiping tears from her eyes. "Sounds like it."

Roger grinned pushing his blond locks out of his green eyes. Tall standing at 6'3", Roger was 25,

good looking with a Rocker edge to him. His leather jacket hung well on his shoulders and ended at

the top of his Levi's. Right to left on Roger's couch sat Thomas Collins, a good looking African-

American standing at 6'1" with an easy smile and wise dark eyes. Next to Collins sat his lover

Angel Shunard, a beautiful transvestite standing at 5'10". Angel wore a black cropped wig, white

leggings, a zebra stripped dress and black knee high boots. Angel smiled at Roger and winked.

Next to Angel sat Maureen Johnson, the resident drama queen. With a dark red hair and warm

brown eyes: She attracted attention from both sexes and loved every minute of it.

"So where is the filmmaker at? Thought you said he was coming?" Collins said. Giving Roger a

cigarette as they headed towards the fire escape to smoke, "He said he was, probably got caught

up filming something knowing him." Roger sighed. He loved his best friend and roommate Mark

Cohen but he could just go off into his own little world and forget everything sometimes. "How

close is he to finishing his next film?" Collins asked taking a drag off his cigarette. "Don't know, he

won't even tell me what it's about." Roger said. "Oh very hush, hush?" Collins smiled. Collins

looked at Roger and then grinned, "You tell him you're in love with him yet?" Roger choked on the

cigarette he'd been smoking when he looked at Collins. "How the hell had did you know. " Roger

started. "Cause I was in love with him long before you and if he wasn't so fucking in love with you

I'd already made a move on him. Not to mention a certain vodka induced night." Collins grinned.

Roger was about to say something when a groan came from below them.

"What was that?" Roger looked over the side. There was nothing there. "Hey what's that?"

Collins nodded to a red stain that was appearing on the white snow that covered New York in

January. "I don't know." Roger said as he started down the fire escape. Coming to the ground he

started closer to the stain. "It looks like," Collin started but was interrupted by Roger, "Mark…"

Collins looked up to see their friend lying on the ground still. His pants and underwear had been

pulled down around his ankles his face was swollen with black and blue spots. Roger knelt down

beside Mark, "Mark." Roger prayed Mark was still alive. Roger touched Mark's face but Mark

cringed away, "No, no more. Please." Mark whined. "Help me with his pants." Roger said to

Collins. They both knew what had happened, the dried blood around his rectal area was a dead

give away.

Collins fought a sob as he helped Roger pull Mark's pants up. "We should take him to the

hospital." Roger whispered zipping Mark's pants up. "Go get Maureen and Angel and then get a

taxi. There's 50 dollars in the cookie car I put it there this morning." Roger told Collins. "Hey

Mark, it's going to be okay. We're going to make it okay." Roger whispered. "Cold." Mark

muttered threw his bruised lips. Roger quickly pulled his leather jacket off and helped Mark sit up.

Pulling it around Mark's slim shoulders Roger held Mark close. "Roger?" Mark whispered. "Yeah

Mark I'm right here. Shh, we're going to get you to a hospital."

**6 HOURS LATER**

Roger sat in the pristine white hospital room. Mark lay asleep heavily sedated. Mark hadn't

spoken at all since the sidewalk and he refused to talk about what had happened. Roger knew they

had done a rape kit on Mark but doubted that would make any difference. He couldn't shake what

he had over heard the doctor say to one of the cops, "The attacker was either abnormally large or

used a foreign object." A foreign object, Roger physically shivered at the idea of his best friend

being raped by something like a broom or worse. Roger watched as Mark stirred in his sleep and

then blinked his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"Rog?" Mark's voice was tired and cracked. "Hey Mark. Do you need more pain medicine?

Anything?" Roger moved to the edge of the chair he had been sitting in. "Water would be good."

Mark spoke softly. Roger brought the glass of water up to Mark's lips. Roger was brought back to

a memory of giving water to Mimi Marquez his girlfriend who had died of pneumonia a year and a

half ago. The pneumonia wasn't bad but when you factored in the H.I.V. that had been ravaging

Mimi's body for awhile it had been deadly. Roger leaned back and sighed, H.I.V. the disease that

was ravaging Roger's body.

How was he going to ask Mark, but he had to know, "Mark we need to talk." Roger spoke

softly. Mark's eyes looked at Roger's face and knew the question, "No, he didn't use a condom I

don't think." Mark whispered. "I'm sorry Mark." Roger whispered and prayed to what ever being

that allowed Mark to survive that he wouldn't curse Mark like that. "Don't be sorry, it's not your

fault." Mark whispered and then curled tighter into his body. "You remember anything?" Roger

asked. "No." Mark answered quickly. Roger knew in that moment Mark was lying Mark wasn't

ready to talk about it yet. "Give him time." Roger thought to himself.

**1 MONTH LATER **

Roger walked into the cold loft. He sighed; it was too quiet which meant either Mark was asleep

or watching films in his room. Mark did that a lot recently. Ever since coming home from the

hospital after the rape Mark either slept or watched his films. Mark only ate when forced to, only

moved when Roger forced him to, only spoke when first spoken to. Roger sighed setting his guitar

down. Roger reached down to pick the letter that he had knocked off up. Roger looked at it and

nearly threw up reading it:

* * *

_Bellevue Hospital Center_

_1 Avenue And East 27  
New York, NY 10001_

_Date: January 28, 1993_

_Subject's Name:_

_Mark Cohan_

_Test:_

_H.I.V. / AI.D.S._

_Results:_

_H.I.V. Positive_

* * *

"MARK!" Roger yelled. There was no answer. Roger went into Mark's room which was empty

and the bathroom door was closed. Roger held his breath opening it, empty. Roger let out a breath.

Roger heard movement on the roof and went out the front door. Taking the flight of stairs that lead

to the roof access he found Mark sitting on the ledge of the building smoking a cigarette and

shivering.

"If you jump I'm not coming to your funeral." Roger said stopping a few feet from Mark. Mark

turned and looked at Roger, "Guess you saw the letter." Mark muttered. "Yea, question in what are

you going to do about it?" Roger asked. Mark's eyebrow's raised in question looking at Roger.

"You have a couple of decisions to make. Either you can deny it or accept it. And if you accept it

you can either go back to what you've been doing barely living or you can practice what your

preach and live." Roger said. "I'm sorry my depression has been bothering you." Mark said

sarcastically. "I just think it's time you get out of it. Mark you were attacked. You're allowed to be

mad, especially now." Roger spoke raising his voice. "I don't want to talk about it." Mark

muttered. "I don't give a shit. Mark it's eating you up inside you've got to talk about it." Roger

yelled. "WHY! Why the hell do I have to talk about it? You want to hear about all the gory details?

FINE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING." Mark yelled.

**_

* * *

_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Mark smiled as he thought about finishing his film for Roger's birthday. Mark had just finished

Joanna's interview for the video and was now on his way back to the loft to meet Roger and the

rest of their friend's for dinner. Things had been a lot easier lately. Roger had been getting steady

gigs to play at and had even taken up bartending at a bar around the corner. Mark had opened up a

small business from the loft where he videoed weddings, birthdays, and other events. The jobs paid

the rent and made things financially easier. Mark winded his camera up again and started shooting

as he was walking down the alley next to loft. He could actually hear Maureen laughing. Did she

always have that annoying of a laugh? He smiled and narrated his shooting, "January 03, 1993, 5:34

Eastern Standard Time, Roger's made in threw another year. This makes four years clean bud

congrads. It's also exactly two months till Roger's 26th birthday. Roger and I have lived together

for five years, has it really been that long. What the…" Mark felt himself seized by the neck and

pushed roughly against the wall. Something was shoved in his mouth to the point he gagged. His arm

was twisted behind his back painfully. Mark could feel breathing on the back of his ear as a voice

he vaguely recognized spoke, "Look who it is, Bitch Boy, always got to help everyone. You're

fucking with my business Bitch Boy. And now I'm going to fuck with you." Tears ran down Mark's

checks as he felt his zipper come undone and his pants being pull down. Stars sparked in front of

his eyes as his attacker shoved himself inside Mark. Mark screamed silently as he was raped.

Suddenly it was over and Mark was dropped on the ground he laid there feeling this blood seep

from his anus. He could hear above him Roger and Collin's voices. He groaned wishing he could

scream. He didn't have the energy. He was about to welcome the darkness when he felt Roger

touch him. He knew he mumbled something but couldn't remember what he was saying. All he

knew was that Roger was there and The Man wouldn't come near him as long as Roger was

around.

**_PRESENT_**

"The Man attacked you… Oh God. Mark I'm so sorry." Roger stood stunned. "HE RAPED

ME. HE STUCK HIS DICK UP MY ASS AND RAPED ME." Mark screamed and broke down

crying. Dropping to his knees he sobbed. Roger dropped to his knees pulling Mark's head to his

chest. "What am I going to do Roger? No will want me. I'm fucked up and now I'm sick. No one's

going to love me. I'm worthless and The Man knew it." Mark sobbed wetting Roger's shirt. "Shut

up Mark. You're the most worth while person here. The Man was scared of you. You can heal

anyone and get anyone off his drugs. You've saved me. You've saved Mimi. You tried to save

April." Roger whispered stroking Mark's hair as Mark cried. "And you'll find someone amazing

who will love you Mark. Someone who can be strong and gentle with you, someone who's not

worthy of you but you won't care cause you love them. Cause no one's going to be worthy of you

Mark. No one deserves someone as great as you are." Roger whispered in Mark's ear.

That night Roger lay in his bed Mark curled up next to him. Mark had fallen asleep on the roof

crying and Roger didn't have the heart to leave him. He had called his boss at the bar he was

suppose to tend tonight and told him that he wouldn't be coming in. His boss knew what had

happened and was okay with him taking a couple of nights off to be with Mark. Roger pushed

Mark's strawberry-blond hair out of his eyes then whispered in his ear, "You don't have to worry

about finding love Mark you already have two people in love with you."

**_3 WEEKS LATER_**

"Hi I'm Shelly and I'm the victim of rape." Mark looked at her she was plump and sweet looking

with short blond hair and brown eyes. "It happened a year and a half ago. I was at a party at NYU

with a friend. She had gotten drunk and left early. I was making sure some of my sorority sisters got

out okay. After I put the last one in a taxi I went back to the frat house to get my jacket and keys. I

was grabbed and thrown into a bed room. I knew him; he was in my American History class. I

talked him into at least wearing a condom. I didn't fight much. I knew he was stronger then me and

I was afraid he might really hurt me or do worse. So I laid there, I had read an article that said if

you ever in that situation play the cold fish card and don't scream or do anything like that. That it's

not about the sex it's about the power. He couldn't get off. I thought that was funny. He tried for

like half an hour and just couldn't get off. Finally he gave up and threatened me if I told anyone he'd

come back and make it worse. Course I told and was able to put him in jail but I still have

nightmares about him coming back and I still have guilt that I didn't fight back." Shelly sat down.

The leader of the group stood, her name was Mellissa a 35 year woman who had been raped at

the age of 16. Everyone knew her story, "Just keep repeating to your self Shelly, it's not my fault. I

lived threw it and now I'm going to survive it. Anyone else?" Melissa asked. Mark stood up; he'd

been going to these support meetings for three weeks now and had never spoken. Everyone had

been okay with that. Melissa said he didn't have to tell anyone ever if he didn't want to.

"Hi, I'm Mark. I'm 24, bi-sexual for those who have been wondering." Mark grinned at a

couple of girls who had been talking about him earlier. "January 3 of this year I was raped by a

man. Great New Year's present would've preferred a toaster." Mark said. Melissa grinned at him.

She had told him as long as he still had his sense of humor he would never have to worry about

losing the battle against the rape.

"He was a drug seller who used to sell drugs to my room mate and his girlfriends. Yes plural, his

first one then his second one. I got him and his second girlfriend off drugs, or I should say I helped

they really did it themselves I just was their support. I wasn't so lucky with his first girlfriend April.

Anyways, The Man, that's how's he's referred to in our neighborhood as The Man, he didn't like

me too much said I was fucking with his business. So he fucked with me. He didn't use a condom

and three weeks ago I got the results of my blood work. H.I.V. positive, I guess I'm okay with it;

four out of seven of my friends have either A.I.D.S. or H.I.V. We're all there for each other so it

makes it easier. I'm still scared to walk alone outside the apartment and I get panic attacks if I'm by

my self more then 6 hours or so."

Melissa looked at Mark sympathetically, "Why give him that power Mark? Why choose fear?"

Mark grinned, "I'm a New Yorker, fear's my life." The group laughed. He smiled he remember

Steve saying that the first time Mark had ever attended Life Support. Mark sat down; Jasmine Case

an African-American who always sat next to him took Mark's hand and smiled. "I'm proud of you

Mark." she mouthed. Mark blushed. Jasmine was beautiful with smooth skin and light copper eyes.

She was a model from Uptown New York and had taken a liking to Mark saying he reminded her

of her younger brother. "We'll be meeting next week same time till then be strong and remember if

you need anything just call." Melissa smiled as she dismissed the class. The group of twelve smiled

and hugged each other. Jasmine took Mark's arm as they walked outside,

"Marky are you doing anything for dinner tonight?" Jasmine smiled. "I don't know yet." As

Mark opened the door, Roger stood grinning widely at him. "What are you so happy about?" Mark

asked. "Because I have a great best friend who by the way is going to love me after this." Roger

stopped and looked at Jasmine then at their arms. "Roger you remember Jasmine." Mark smiled at

her. "Well I need to get going Mark, if you need anything call and think about coming to dinner with

me sometime this week." Jasmine smiled at Roger and then kissed Mark on the cheek as she

walked off down the street. "So again why are we so happy?" Mark asked. "Close your eyes."

Roger said grinning. "You know your acting like your twelve don't you." Mark sighed closing his

eyes. Roger grabbed his arm leading him towards the right. "Rog the subway is the other way."

Mark reminded Roger. "I know where the subway is." Roger answered, "Okay open them."

Mark opened his eyes to a black Jeep Wrangler. "Where did you get this?" Mark asked

looking at awe. "You remember Trent from my band. He works at a car lot and he lent it to me for

the afternoon. Come on we're going shopping and then we're going to grab Collins and Maureen

for early dinner and then I got to take it back." Roger said getting in tossing Mark the keys.

"You've been doing so good I thought you deserved a surprise." Roger said to Mark smiling.

That night Roger and Mark sat on their couch, Mark smiled leaning over hugging Roger, "Thank

you for today, I had the best time I've had in awhile." Mark kissed Roger's cheek and then stood

heading towards his bed. "You're welcome Marky." Roger whispered.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Roger sighed; Mac had called him earlier that day and asked him to work the 3-8 shift since

Greg was sick. Roger had agreed simply because he wanted the extra money for Mark's birthday

in a month and this guaranteed him off for Mark's birthday. Roger hadn't seen Mark all day. He'd

gone to an early Rape Support meeting and then said he was going to lunch with Jasmine, he hadn't

even wished Roger a happy birthday. "It's okay," Roger thought, "He's acting almost happy again.

I'll take what I can."

Roger stifled a groan as he reached the loft door and found it darkened. How the hell was he

suppose to see. Maybe if he was lucky Mark was home. Roger pulled on the door to be greeted by

pitch black. "Dammit Mark, I love you, but can you not clean up after yourself. Leaving the

curtain's drawn again after a movie and I can't see crap! I swear if I trip over something I'm going

to…" Roger whined to what seemed an empty loft. "You're going to what?" One of candle flared

and there was Mark in his good jeans and a button top, he was stunning to Roger. "What?" Roger

asked still stunned at how beautiful Mark looked in the candle light. "SURPRISE!" rung out as

candles were lit by his friends all over the loft. Maureen and Joanne Jefferson her lover stood in one

corner. Angel sat on the table with Collins behind her wearing a knowing smile looking at Roger.

"You didn't forget." Roger sighed knowing he'd been duped. "Oh ye of little faith." Mark grinned

as he turned lights.

On the table next to Roger sat Pizza, chips, a cake, beer, wine, and champagne. The loft had

been cleaned; the sofa and chairs had been moved around. Mark's projector had been brought out

along with the white screen. "Well let's get our eat on so Roger can get his presents." Angel grinned

at Roger.

The group sat around eating when Mark stood up. "As many of you know Roger and I have

been living together for five years now so I have plenty of blackmail but I wanted to see what other

blackmail there was out there so I made a film. Roger Davis, this is a tribute to the greatness that is

you." Mark flipped the lights off and hit the switch to play the projector:

_ Mark stood in front of the camera it obliviously on a tripod, "Hello Roger and happy birthday. There were a million things I could've gotten you now that we are no longer starving artist but this seemed so much better. So here it is an interview with seven of your closes friends. First there's this guy, you've lived with him, you've drank with him, and I know you at least fell asleep in the same bed together."_

_Collins came into focus. The scene was shot in Collin's office at NYU, Collins chuckled and then spoke, "Okay the question the most embarrassing story I have of Roger Davis, easy, Valentines Day the first year we lived together: Me, Roger, Maureen, Mark, and Benny. Maureen and Mark had plans and Benny took Muffy out so it was just me and Roger and we did what we always do when it's just me and Roger, we drank. That night we decided that we were going to shock Mark and use his camera to do well naughty things, turns out that Roger gets distracted easily. We ended up spending the entire time crying and whining about how blind men are and who can't tell we're in love with them with out being hit upside the head."_

_ The screen went back to Mark. "Now Mo yes, I spent two hours trying to figure out who they were in love with. Collins wouldn't crack. So we'll move on to one of you more recent friends. Joanne Johnson." Mark voice faded as Joanne came on the screen._

"_The first time I actually met Roger was at Life after Maureen's show. He's incredibly talented and very sweet when you look in between the sarcasm. So Happy Birthday Rog and avoid the Tequila if you're going to be alone Maureen. I heard that story." Mark's face appeared again, "So Joanne just made your ego even bigger, great exactly what I need. So we'll move to someone who will easily deflate it: Maureen Johnson." Mark faded as Maureen appeared, _

"_So one of my fondest memories of Roger is one that involves Tequila; Roger and I made a bet that I could beat him at quarters. Needless to say I won. So I got to ask him one question and I asked him what he jacked off too. He told me it was Varsity Blues. So of course I had to get it for him so he wouldn't get rusty. And one night when Mark was asleep and I was bored I go to the kitchen and am getting a drink when Roger comes out of his and April's room. He's watching the movie and I hear the distinct sound of Roger's pants being unzipped and before I know it I hear Roger moaning and groaning and finally when he comes he yells out a name that will be taken to my grave. Happy Birthday Roger." Maureen blows a kiss at the camera._

_ Mark's face appeared on the screen, "So Maureen knows who you think of when you jack off, Joanne thinks your incredible talented, and Collins knows who you secretly loved. Let's seen what Benny has to say." Benjamin Coffin the Thirds face appeared. Boos were heard threw out the apartment as Benny began to speak, _

"_I can't say I have any funny stories or secrets that Roger had but I can say I had a secret that Roger didn't know. I admired Roger, he's talented, strong willed, and he never gave up his dream. Happy Birthday Roger." Benny's face faded as Mark's appeared, "So apparently you not only have a secret love but Benny is secretly in love with you. Who else is scared? So let's move onto to the belle of Alphabet City, Angel." Mark moved as Angel came into focus, _

"_Hey honey. My most favorite memory of Roger is of Halloween after we lost Mimi. I remember him saying that Halloween was her favorite holiday just like me and that we were going to throw a party for her. So we all dressed up and Roger dressed up as Mimi. Roger you would make a beautiful woman. And we went out to Mimi's grave and we held a party right there. And I know she appreciated. That's the kind of person you truly are Roger. Happy Birthday Baby." Angel waved as Mark's face came into focus._

"_Now Rog, this next person wanted to be here but couldn't. She had to go be an angel but she did this for you." Mark's face died away as Mimi's came into focus. It was at the hospital. Mimi looked small laying in that bed, "Hey Roger. I know I'm gone to be one of the angels as Mark keeps assuring me I will. I just wanted to leave this with you. I'll miss you baby and I hope you keep on living. Mark says I should think of my favorite memory, that's easy, "Got a Light?" I love you baby." Mimi's smiling face died away. _

"_She really did love you bud." Mark's face came into view. "Roger if I started talking about all the memories I have we'd be hear all night. Just know that I wish you a Happy Birthday and look for many in the future." _

The screen went black as Roger pulled Mark into his arms kissing his temple. "That was the best

birthday present ever. Thank you." Roger whispered in Mark's ear. "Your welcome." Mark

grinned.

**_A WEEK LATER_**

Roger shifted threw the clutter in Mark's room looking for his birthday film. He wanted to watch

it again. He shrugged and just started grabbing reels putting them on the projector. Pushing play he

was met by Maureen's laughing face. Nope wrong one. Roger switched again and this time was

met with Collins and Angel kissing. "Yea that needs to be burned." Roger muttered. Switching again

he pushed played and was met by Mark's voice, _"January 03, 1993, 5:34 Eastern Standard _

_Time, Roger's made in threw another year. This makes four years clean bud congrads. It's _

_also exactly two months till Roger's 26 birthday. Roger and I have lived together for five _

_years, has it really been that long. What the…" _Roger started realizing what he was watching.

This was the day of Mark's rape; Mark had gotten it on film. The video camera must've fallen in a

trash can that was almost full. Roger could see Mark and The Man clearly. The Man had Mark's

right arm twisted to a position that could've easily broken it. The Man's voice came threw clearly,

_"Look who it is, Bitch Boy. Always got to help everyone. You're fucking with my business _

_Bitch __Boy. And now I'm going to fuck with you."_ Roger's muscle's tightened as he heard the

sound of two zippers being undone and Mark's pants being shoved down. He could feel the tears in

his eyes as he watched Mark, his best friend, the man he'd been in love with for years, brutally

raped. He could see Mark's lips mutter Roger's name and beg for The Man to stop. Roger ran to

the bathroom when he heard The Man cum inside Mark. Roger dry heaved into the toilet. Going

back into the room he switched off the camera and grabbed the reel taking it with him. He pulled on

his jacket and left Mark a note saying he was at Collins'.

Collins opened the door to find a very distressed Roger. "What's wrong?" Collins asked as

Roger came in. "I need help; I don't know what to do with this. It's the rape, everything. You can

see everything. I thought about burning it but then I thought about taking it to the cops. I don't know

what to do." Roger rambled. "Burning it does you no good. The Man is still out there. Taking it to

the cops means Mark might have to appear in court." Collins said. "Is there anyway we can avoid

that?" Roger asked. "There's only one person who knows that answer." Collins said picking up the

phone.

"Joanne Jefferson please. Hey Jo it's Collins sorry to call you at work. I need to you to come by

as soon as possible but I don't want Maureen knowing about it. We need legal advice. Yea

thanks." Collins hung up the phone. "She's on her way now. So what do you want to do Rog?"

Collins asked. "If I'm dreaming right this minute?" Roger asked looking at Collins. Collins nodded

and waited for his response, "If I could do anything I'd give it to the cops on the agreement that

Mark never has to show up in court. Then on Mark's birthday tell him that The Man's gone and

never to return. Then show him what if means to make love again. He's forgotten; well maybe it's

more this just blacks everything else out." Roger sighed flopping next to Collins, "That's if I was

dreaming." Roger sighed.

**_THREE WEEKS LATER_**

Mark grinned he was officially a quarter of a century old today. He'd been shooting most of

today with the new camera that the group had given him for his birthday this morning. Walking up to

the loft he pulled open the door only to be met with complete darkness. "No fair guys stealing my

idea." Mark said into the dark. He heard a match strike as it lit a candle. Roger stood there in jeans

and a tank top. Mark swallowed never had Roger looked as good as he did tonight. Mark grinned

walking over to Roger and in his best Mimi impression he began to sing:

"Got a Light?" Roger grinned at Mark and sang back to him, "I know you, - your- you're

shivering." Mark took Rogers hand battling his eyes, "It's nothing they turned off my heat. And I'm

just a little week on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" "You Mark."

Roger whispered in Mark's ear making Mark blush. "Where is everyone?" Mark asked. "The

group will celebrate your birthday tomorrow at Life. Tonight it's just you and me. And I have a lot

to tell you." Roger walked over to the small table and lit two tall candles illuminating a spaghetti

dinner for two. "Roger I don't understand." Mark said looking at the romantic dinner. Mark didn't

dare hope.

"Just sit down and I'll explain everything." Roger said. Mark took his seat across from Roger.

"Mark, let me start with the easiest part of tonight, I love you. I have for years. You're the one that

Collins and I wear drinking and whining over. You're the one I think about when I was jacking off

and Maureen caught me. It's always been you Mark." Roger smiled and Mark's face lit up. "I love

you too Roger. I was just sure you didn't want me." Mark whispered. "I'm damaged and all."

"You're not damaged. You're perfect. But as far as where you thought train is I'm giving you the

birthday gift of not having to be afraid anymore. I found a reel of you footage when I was looking

for my birthday movie and found the rape Mark. You taped everything. Clear shots of The Man,

whose real name is Raymond Lench, by the way, Jo and I took it to the police and they picked him

up for rape and illegal trafficking of drugs. He's gone and you don't have to appear in court if you

don't' want to. The video does all the talking for you." Roger said holding Mark's hand. "He's

gone… really gone." Mark had tears in his eyes. Roger nodded as he stood and pulled Mark into

his arms holding him close. "There's one more thing I want to give you Mark." Roger whispered,

"But only if you want to and if your ready and we can stop whenever you want to." "What's that

Roger?" Mark asked. "Let me make love you Mark. Let me show you how it's meant to be again."

Roger pleaded. "We can stop if I get scared?" Mark whispered embarrassed but knowing it was a

possibility. "The moment you feel uncomfortable we'll stop. I love you Mark and I'll wait forever

for you." Roger held Mark close.

Light filtered threw the window as Roger watched Mark sleep on his chest. Mark's hot breath

going across his chest, "I love you Mark." Roger whispered, "And for now on you can light my

candle."

**_THE END!_**


End file.
